


Eternal sinking（Chinese translation）

by JirenG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Happy Ending, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JirenG/pseuds/JirenG
Summary: 《永恒的沉沦》7





	Eternal sinking（Chinese translation）

**Author's Note:**

> 以下正文 谢谢阅读

永恒的沉沦4

一直让我眷恋的，是你身上独有的味道，万中唯一。

“放手.....你别碰我...”

被控制住的男人声音夹杂着惊恐，在空气中抖动成一道道微波。

看着眼前人的模样不禁心生欺虐之意，mean慢慢脸部移动着，直至在距离plan三厘米的地方停了下来。

一瞬间四目相对，浓密化不开的情欲在mean的眼中炸裂，相反的，plan的眼中一霎那，害怕，委屈，屈辱，愤怒，全都从发红的眼框里争先恐后地跑了出来，唯独剩下两颗清亮如夜幕星辰般的眼睛，干净纯洁的让人不忍心去玷污这份美好。

手掌忍不住依靠着身下男人的脸部缓缓攀附，最终轻轻地覆上plan的眉眼，plan只得紧闭起双眼，身体止不住的在颤抖。

mean修长且因常年持枪而老茧布横的指腹轻柔地摩挲着眼前之人的眼窝和眼尾之间。

忽然一股温热在嘴唇上散开，plan吓得身体朝后倾斜，无奈身前之人早已做好打算，扣牢了他的脑袋，强硬的力量使其不得动弹。

逃离不开，plan只得紧闭齿关，抿紧双唇对付着这个霸道急促的吻，当感到自己的呼吸越来越变得急促时，plan的意识逐渐开始迷失，脸部的灼热感让他昏昏沉沉中以为自己被一团热烈的火熏着，烤着。

plan鼻子的呼吸能力已经丧失，嘴唇下意识地透了半条缝给予自己新鲜的空气，mean的舌头灵活地瞅准空隙钻了进去，湿软的触觉将plan的意识拉回了一半。

因为燥热感而浑身发软的plan用尽了力气也未能挣脱开束缚，来回推搡中反而多了一层欲拒还迎的味道。

由于mean的吻太过于强势，plan细软的口腔内壁被mean的牙齿摩擦地生疼，没有过接吻经验的男人面对这等攻势一时之间无路可逃，只得用自己的舌头按压着mean的舌尖，企图用此方式将其赶出自己的嘴中，但mean的舌头实在是过于灵巧，不但没能成功将其赶出去，反而两条舌头不断地缠在一起，碾磨着，嘴巴与嘴巴之间一时没了空隙，唯一让人听清动静的便是吮吸时不断发出啵啵的声音和口水的吸溜声。

空气中的温度不断在上升，plan越发觉得脱力，身体仅仅被一个吻便撩拨地软成一摊水，无力反抗眼前这个男人接下来的动作。

一把摊开整齐叠放在柜子上的浴巾，捞起不知是热水泡的还是身体过于敏感的plan发红的身体，诱人的颜色让mean忍不住想要将怀里的人一口吞掉。

浴室就在房间里，mean抱着plan很快就到了主卧的位置，将怀里的人放在床上后，丝绸冰凉的触感唤醒了plan的知觉，意识到mean的意图，plan在此刻只想逃跑，像一只被惊吓而害怕慌乱的小鹿弹起，裹起身上的浴巾便想逃开床。

刚有这个动向，plan几欲下床的身体被mean抓住一只腿的脚裸，直接拽到了mean的身下。下一秒mean抽开了腰间的皮带，举过头顶，plan惊慌地闭上了双眼，还没等来意想之中的疼痛，感觉到双手被压在头顶动弹不得，两条手臂连同双手又一次失去自由。

松散的浴巾被缓慢拨开，plan害怕到牙关止不住地打颤，“求求你......别这样...”，微弱的申请并没有得到眼前这个笑得一脸灿烂的男人的回应。

宽大的手掌在plan的身上不住地游走着，突然，plan浑身一震，略带着哭腔地不断地提出请求，“停下吧.....求求你停下吧.....”，plan闭着双眼，看不出表情，一滴泪无声地从紧闭的眼缝中滑落，溜进耳侧隐秘的乌黑中。

mean依旧没有要停下的意思，拿开抚摸着他身体的手掌，弯曲手肘将双臂放在plan肩膀的两侧，带着笑意地靠近plan的五官，慢慢吻去即将冷却的眼泪，顺着流淌的痕迹，一点一点地，将温情覆盖。

他的眉眼，他的鼻梁，他的鼻翼，他的脸颊，直至他的薄唇，一路吻下来，mean都像是在亲吻这世上最珍奇的异宝，竭尽他的温柔，守护着美好。

plan的嘴唇甜地让他难以移开，mean从浅尝辄止的吮吸到逐渐控制不住自己的欲望索取更多，plan被吻地下意识地吐出一声娇喘，正是这声娇媚的低喘，mean的身下再次灼热的可怕，物事难耐地早已立上了头。

“我...会让你...后悔的......”plan在见到mean开始拉开裤子拉链的时候，眼神又一次开始掺和恐惧，但依旧颤抖着用着咬牙切齿的表情说出微不足道的警告，身体又一次开始向上攀升。

mean一把压下身体，阻断了他的所有退路，将身材娇小的男人圈在身下的阴影处。

“乖，别说话，乖乖躺着，我会让你舒服的。”高大的男人侧脸弯起的弧度跟之前的如出一辙，不过这次不再是带有压抑，而是赤裸的情色挑逗。

“嘶......”plan脑中顿时一片白光闪过，意识失了一大半，左胸前的粉豆豆被mean含在嘴里不断吮吸，舌头在乳尖处打转。

不过多久，plan就感到胸前的豆豆红肿地发硬，被口水涂抹的乳晕处的水光在灯光下生辉发亮，照顾过左边自然不会忘记右边，嘴法如法炮制，舔弄地plan向上弓起了身体，以此索取更多。

某个隐秘的位置被突然握住，plan的下身早就被撩拨地生理反应硬挺，一被触摸，身体便抖动着，一阵一阵地喷薄出滚烫炙热的白色浊液，接着便瘫软下去。

白色的事物射地到处都是，plan的腿间，mean的腹部。

“小家伙，你好敏感啊。”mean俯下身轻轻衔住plan的耳垂，慢慢吮吸几下，又用牙齿一畔的尖牙反复碾磨了几下，才肯离开。

身体白皙通透的男人躺在散开的浴巾上，被挑逗地已完全失了力气，气丝游离地朦胧着双眼，想张嘴说什么，却没力气张口，只能一呼一吸地调整着自己的气息。

双腿突然被打开，股间的凉意让plan心中警铃大响，原本松软的身体开始逐渐回力，双腿乱无章法地向前蹬着，无奈身体并没有完全恢复全力，只能延迟着灾难的到来。

最终plan的一条腿还是被绑牢，原因在于身下的浴巾也被用来捆住自己，被束缚在床尾的支架上，另一条腿则被mean用右手钳住，这样羞耻的动作让plan脸上的红晕爬到了脖子，越来越深。

打开抽屉拿出里面的瓶子，迅速倒在了手上，直到手指涂满后，才结束了涂抹。plan简直想要尖叫，他知道接下来会发生什么，他简直想要立刻死去，才能不去忍受这般凌辱。

“啊!”

狭窄的甬道感受到了异物的入侵，plan一时间疼地叫出了声，牙关打颤的频率越发加快，额头身上开始冒出冷汗。plan想要摆脱这种糟糕的感觉。

还未等mean放进第二根手指，几乎是在一瞬间，plan猛地翻身抢地，结束了这场被强迫的性事。

mean几乎是跌落在地上，慌张地抱起满头是血的plan，重新放在床上，为其盖好被子，抖成筛子的手强迫自己穿好衣服，跑到门口，大声呼喊着。

“医生！医生！医生在哪？”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读～ 喜欢小可爱可以点个赞呐


End file.
